Harry Potter and Life after the Final Battle
by The cry of a Griffin
Summary: The Final Battle is over with, and the losses on both sides are horrific...My version of the 7th book...WARNING! Character Deaths....VERY AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the End of the Road**

**By: The Cry Of A Griffin**

**Author's note...**

**Hey guuys...Me and my friends came up with this idea while we were at VBS. It was more like an argument on how the end of the HP series would play out, and I took all of the ideas and formed them into one...and hopefully, I will finish this out...Enjoy the story!**

Chapter ONE... In the end...

At the end of the Final Battle, the loss one either side were horrific.

Harry Potter had died.

All of the Weasley's had died.

Hermione Granger had died.

All in all, most of the light side had died.

Lord Voldemort had died...at the end of Neville Longbottom's wand.

Snape had redeemed himself and killed Lucius and Bella, with the help of Draco, who, was still an evil git, but redeemed himslef also by killing many Death Eaters.

Wormtail had died...by way of Padfoot who, had suddenly appeared in the midst of the battle, and was among the few that were alive.

Of the ones to survive...There were many surprises...

Sirius Orion Black had come back from the veil, and lived...

James and Lily Potter, who had seen their sons final triumphant moment overshadowed by Neville killing Voldemort, had somehow been raised from the dead...and Lily found out she was pregnant, as she had been when Voldemort had kille dher.

Remus, Tonks, and most of the Aurors had lived, only because they had hidden in a grove of trees, making sure no one got away...

Dumbledore had come back, and saw Harry's moment of Victory stolen...but decided that all was ok, as long as Voldemort was gone.

Snape was alive, but Voldemort had taken a toll on him in his last concious moments...The Cruciatus Curse had been placed on Snape for over 20 minutes, and had caused irreversable damage to his brain...he was blind and deaf...and was lodged in Hogwarts for the rest of his life.

The Battle had been long, brutal and gory.

Most of the deaths had not been very peaceful...most, in fact were quite horrific. Decapitation, dismemberment, explosion, implosion...anything you could think of...it was done.

Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds on the night of the Trio's graduation...actually, it was in the middle of the ceremony, and he appeared right in front of the crowd, who, really didn't react except to gasp, and then run away. The Battle broke out as Harry and the rest of the seventh years, (except the few from each house who were loyal to Voldemort had run off during the ceremony...) started to shout incantations, curses, hexes, and charms at the Death Eaters who had appeared all over the grounds...

The Final Battle lasted over a period of 3 days, lulls had formed where each side could take breaks, rest and eat...

And, in the end, the light side won...but the price was great, and most were not happy about the win...

AN---

Ok, that's just the first chapter...I hope you guys will read and review...It's helpful to see what people think adn how you say I can approve.

WARNING! Flames will be used to cook my lunch...

DISCLAIMER -- NOT MINE!


	2. Harry finds out

**Harry Potter and the End of the Road**

**By: The Cry Of A Griffin**

Harry finds out...

Harry Potter sat staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He was_ really _bored...He and Hermione were in a meeting, and he was tired of Malfoy staring at him. That is why Harry is staring out of the window.

Harry was more like his father than he thought, for, he hadn't been a prefect, but somehow he had made Head Boy. Hermione was the Head Girl, and had been convinced that Malfoy was going to be Head Boy, until Harry owled her nad informed her of getting Head Boy. Ron was Seventh Year Prefect, but he was still a little mad that Harry had gotten Head without being Prefect first. Maybe that's why Malfoy kept staring at him, he probably thought he would get Head Boy because Daddy would buy it for him. Too damn bad Daddy was in Azkaban.

Hermione was going on and on about how important it was to uphold their images, so that the younger kids would follow them and they would be good role models. Harry snorted at that...how could anyone look up to a Slytherin for a role model?

It had been a few weeks since Harry had found out that he was really, a pureblooded Wizard. His Aunt Petunia had pulled him aside, having decided it was time to let him in on a little secret. Petunia Dursley was...a Witch. And a thumpin' good one too. How else would she have gotten their house so bloody clean? She had gone to Hogwarts, but had been 3 years ahead of her sister. Petunia had only gotten angry at Lily in Pet's last three years at Hogwarts. Lily had a fine young man hounding her day in and day out, to go out wth her, and yet, she turned him down, every time. Petunia had been popular with the guys until, that is, Lily showed up.

Lily had the read hair that guys love, green eyes to die for, and was a damn fine witch, and had guys falling at her feet all the time. Petunia also had one persistant guy following her around, just like Lily had, but...there's only so much one can take of Severus Snape hounding you, day in and day out... Keep in mind, Sevvy was actually a pretty good looking young man, just, in very, unconventional ways. His long, greasy looking hair only looked as such becuase of his passion with potions...potions are not very hair friendly. His coal black eyes were not as scary as most thought, but instead filled with wisdom beyond his years...and a love for life no one would have thought Sev would have.

But, alas, in the way that life is, Petunia had left the wizarding worls after she graduated, and made one major, huge, (in more ways than one) mistake.

She had gone out with some friends to a party, and had gotten totally smashed. She was dancing with this young man, and well, one thing led to another, and after a few weeks, Petunia found herself in the doctors office, recieving the results of her pregnancy test. Positive results meant that she was screwed. Litterally. She was being forced to marry one, Vernon Dursley, whom she did not love...she loved her dear Sev, and now she couldn't be with him.

Severus, upon getting Pet's owl, became so despondant, so depressed that, he was too, forced to do something against his will. In an effort to do something right in his life, he became a Death Eater, but, as a spy for Dumbledore. At the time of his initiation, he realized that there was another being initiated, one, Peter Pettigrew. Severus had always known he was a rat, and had been proven as such when Wormtail(as he was called) had ratted out to Voldemort where the Potter's were hiding out.

As the years passed, James and Lily got married, Sirius and Remus had FINALLY gotten together, and Wormtail had finally just left the Maurauders as quitely as he was inducted that first night of first year.

That fateful Halloween night, as the Potter's sat watching horror movies with Sirius and Remus, Lily had felt that something was wrong with the night. It felt, heavy. Like the whole world was going to come crumbling down. How right she was.

About 20 minutes after Sirius and Remus had left to go home, James felt the wards coming down around the house. Thinking that maybe it was just Sirius playing one last prank on him before they had to buckle down and go off to Auror's academy...he went to the window, and gasped at what he saw coming up the walk.

Those glowing red eyes, ones he knew so well, ones he had hidden from for so long, were coming up the walk, with one cloaked figure behind him.

The door blasted open as James ran to the bottom of the staircase, yelling for Lily to take Harry and portkey to Hogwarts as planned. The red eyed figure strode inside, acting as if blasting doors down was an everyday occurance, and flicked his wand at James, killing him instantly...

Lily, after having tried to find the portkey, unsucssefully, had darted to the door so she could ask James if he knew where it was, was confronted by those piercing red eyes...and as she yelled for her life to be spared, and then she pleaded for him to take her life and leave the boy...she was killed by that blinding green light that Harry was so familiar with. The wand was then turned on him, but, as with most blood magic, the curse was turned upon it's user, and the user was "killed".

Sirius had been on his way home when he saw and heard the explosion behind him. Remus had apparated to their home, while Sirius had taken his Motorcycle. Sirius turned right around and drove back, hoping and praying that the explosion was a muggle one, not one that he had feared for the last 2 years...

His prayers were not answered.

He reached the smoldering ruins in minutes, and saw two cloaked figures run away, one changing into a snake, the other a rat, before scampering off into the forest behind Godric's Hollow. Sirius saw red as he realized who the second figure was.

That dirty rat would pay.

He had always been suspicious of Peter during Hogwarts, the boy just didn't fit in with the Maurauders, but it was a dorm thing, and he had been included, as it wouldn't have been as much fun with only 3 people in on it.

The next day, as it was, he had finally tracked Peter down, and the infamous showdown occured...leading to Padfoot's Azkaban sentence...

Harry was just drifting off when he felt something, or rather, someone sitting on his lap. As he looked up, he saw a flash of familiar auburn red hair before his eyes.

"Hullo Gin." He said, sleep evident in his voice, making it raspy, husky and downright sexy.

Ginevra Weasley turned and faced her boyfriend, and smiled.

"I missed you Harry...Why didn't you come visit? We all would have had more fun had you been there. Wood showed up and we had one hell of a Quidditch game going...with almost all of the old team back."

Harry shook his head..."You wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you..."

"Try me."

And so, Harry told Ginny of what his Aunt had told him...And he was right, Gin hadn't believed him at first.

OK Guys...REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
